Game Master Takes Up Swimming
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: After returning home, starting a new school and making new friends Amanuma takes up a new talent and find love in the process. You could say it takes place directly after the Chapter Black Saga. Amanuma/OC Het Request.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: After returning home, starting a new school and making new friends Amanuma takes up a new talent and find love in the process. You could say it takes place directly after the Chapter Black Saga.

****

Game Master takes up swimming

Beep, beep.

Tsukihito Amanuma opened his lilac eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. Reaching for the digital clock he pressed the 'off' switch on top. The boy placed the device on his pillow to remind him to set it tonight as well. Yawning he pushed himself off the bed making his way to his small closet. Game Master separated hangers from one another looking for his school uniform. It was a collared black shirt with a matching black jacket, pants and socks.

Strolling into the bathroom he laid the outfit over the sink pressing his hands on top of it getting rid of the wrinkles. The students at his private school had a very strict dress code. For twenty yen you have two of the same uniforms. You notice less stains on black then white.

Stripping off his nightwear he walked into the shower, ice cold water pouring out. His eyes were pressed shut as the remembrance of the even that happened just two weeks ago. He will always be indebted to Koenma for saving his life. He was in a private school getting good grades while still having time to play.

Groping around for some shampoo he picked up the bottle by the cap. The receptacle was light and it took a long time for the gel to slide in his hand. When his parents got home from work he would have to tell them about it.

He lathered his auburn hair and soaped up the rest of his body. Stepping under the stream of water the dirt and soap residue off his body. Once clean from the nights sleep Amanuma turned off the water; letting that water drip off his body into the tub.

Wrapping a large white towel around his body the boy stepped onto a rug to prevent slipping on a clean floor. Water droplets fell to the ground from his hair he quickly grabbed another towel for his head.

"Amanuma!" The door bell rang; his head shot up from the familiar voice from outside. He opened the bathroom window and stuck his head out. On the door step was his three followers.

"I'll be right down!" He shouted a reply dressing quickly and getting ready. He put his backpack on his shoulders and ran towards the front door.

"What took you?" The black haired man whined. "We are probably late." His name was Nozumu Kohji he was eleven; the youngest member of the group of friends. The chocolate haired boy was Shiina Hidayuki he was twelve just like the game master and last but not least was Aki Hiroshi the oldest from the group he was fourteen. None of them had a class together but they still had the same lunch time.

School was only a mile walk from Amanuma's house so the other three had always waited right out the door for him since it wasn't out of the way. It took only twenty two minutes for them to reach their destination.

---

"See you at lunch!" Aki waved and walked into the opposite hall that the others walked into. Nozumu and Amanuma had classes right next to each other and Shiina was a few rooms down.

Dropping his bag at the desk chair and plopped down. The room was filled whit chatting children only a few desks were opened. The auburn haired boy sat in the front near the teachers desk and next to the window; he often gazed out in the open waiting for something exciting to happen.

He was in his second week of school the time where they would announce what clubs they had. Every student ran to their seats when the teacher walked in. The teacher was Kazuhiko he was also the male gym teacher and the coach for just about ever sport.

One student stood then the others followed bowing with respect then sitting back down. "Good morning, class." He placed his bag on her table and searched for some papers. "I have the papers for the clubs we offer: Roller skating, bowling, swimming, basketball, base ball and football. Please sign your name on this paper when you decide." He placed a tack through it and hug it up on the wall.

The gamer's eyes glanced at the door as it opened. Every eye turned to the door a a female walked in. "You must be the new student." Kazuhiko picked up a piece of broken chalk and wrote her name on the board. "This is Matoi Sakafuka."

The girl bowed to her class and introduce herself to the class. She walked over to the paper that hang on the wall and wrote her name under the swim club. She was the first to sign the paper; as soon as she sat down most of the boys in class got up and quickly signed their name under swim club.

Matoi sat in the front row in the middle of the class just one desk away from the young boy. The new classmate has blonde hair wrapped into twin tails, blue eyes and a body of an athletic. They could see the indents of muscle starting to develop in her arms and legs.

Their was another knock on the door when another adult walked in. "Do you have the club forms signed out?" It was Narasaki, she was also a gym teacher but she taught many science classes. Kazuhiko counted the names on the sheet coming up with two missing people.

"Amanuma, you didn't sigh the for a club. Don't know what to pick?" The paper was passed to him; their were very little names for the other clubs. Basketball and football had no names from our class the other three had about nine people both sexes listed. Swimming had about fourteen people from both gender. Well, what is one more?

Game Master signed his name under swimming and passed it to the other kid who hadn't marked it. "Class, your attire for the club you pick will be about fifteen yen."

The paper was then handed to Narasaki while she placed it in a small pile and left. Class went on as usual just that everyone kept on giving Matoi glances and some times she gave them back. Amanuma didn't pay any attention to the teacher cause his mind was out the window.

Class went by faster when he didn't pay attention. The blonde haired girl only had two classes with him and maybe even get in the swimming club with her. The try outs were in two days right before you get your uniform. Why buy one when you didn't even make the team?

His body began to shake with excitement he like playing games about sports so he never really was out there on a field. The auburn haired boy wanted to expand his talents to the real world. Of course when he got home he would probably bring a swimming game to life.

The bell sounded for first lunch. Leaving his bag in the same spot it was in he stood making his way out. Two of his friends met him out side while the other was at their normal lunch table.

"What's wrong Amanuma? Where's your lunch?" The oldest boy asked sitting next to him on his left. The other two males were in front of his spot.

"You guys rushed me this morning so I forgot to take it out of the fridge."

"If I can sit here you can have part of mine." His head turned at the female voice it was his new classmate, Matoi.

"Of course you can sit here though you don't have to share."

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Sitting close to him she took out her sandwich from her paper bag. Unwrapping it from the tinfoil she handed him half. "I hope your not allergic to nuts."

"I'm not." The game master sunk his teeth in the sandwich the contents falling out of the other side. She passed over a few napkins and he wiped the table clean with a slight blush. In the mean time his friends didn't seem to take their eyes off them. He wondered if Matoi could feel their gazes; if she did she didn't mention it.

The group ate their lunch in silence. When the female finished she left without a word and Ananuma heard a sigh. "Who was that girl?" Nozumu asked finishing the rest of his bottle water.

"The knew girl in my class, she wants to join the swim club."

"Wow… I'm so glad I wanted to join the swim club." Blacked hair boy grinned ear to ear.

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Shiina asked innocently with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't, but who would pass up seeing girls half naked."

"That is a horrible reason!" The russet haired boy blushed while Aki and the gammer nodded.

"Well, sorry." The youngest boy crossed his arms over his chest. The bell went off again telling the kids that lunch time was over. With a frown the boys got up and went to their separate classes. Amanuma had the next two classes with Narasaki one being and Biology class and the other was Chemistry.

The time he waited for his three followers to arrive at the school gates. "Did you know that 'Aqua Mermaid' comes out today." Aki rubbed his head starting the first conversation. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a gamming magazine.

"Aqua Mermaid?"

"It a revamp of a game that was made before any of us was born; like one of the first games they had. This version is supposed to be harder with better graphics." He handed over the book to his friends.

The boys all read the passage over his shoulders. "You all remember "The Mermaid" and your quest to bring her home before an enemy could get to her. Our new and improved game "Aqua Mermaid" has more levels. Save the mermaid from various enemies like fishermen and wild sea critters. Bring her home and she will replay you with a large sum of gold and power."

"Hate to say it but it sounds pretty boring."

"Well it's an old classic you can't change it to much." One shrugged leading the others into the arcade. Once in a while they sold actually games and the ones they held were excellent and addicting.

There on the shelf was three no make it two copied of the mermaid game. The adult in front of them bought the third one. Pulling their money together they managed to reach the same amount with not even a penny to spear.

The cover of the game was of a blonde mermaid sitting on a rock. "This weekend will come over and play it." The three boy would help Amanuma pay for games so they came over and play often. The others were not aware of his special power so he made sure he was alone when he used them.

Even though the description didn't sound to exciting he still wanted to play it badly. The game master was in a rush to get home; waving he shut the door, locked it and ran to his room.

Opening the package hastily he placed the CD into his station. With a small burst of his power his bed room had changed. Now Amanuma sat in an old boat with the oars right beside him. Over in the distance was a large fishing boat with all the equipment it would ever need.

"Are you our hero?" Sitting on the side of the boat was a dark blue cat, a catfish. It has fins growing out of its back; they look like wings. Its paws and its tail were webbed. "Are you going to save the mermaid?" It demanded an answer immediately.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"I am a catfish."

"I clearly see that."

"I have no use for a name, air breather. Enough chit chat look over there." The cat faced the fishing boat. Their huge was filled to the brim with all different types. Some of them still even flopped around.

Looking closely at the net he could see a pale arm sticking out. "My friend was captured by greedy air breathers now you have to save her because I can't."

"How do I do that? Trade? Kidnap her?"

"Whatever works for you. Your going to need much money if you intend to trade and if you want to steal her back well… don't do it while they are around. Also you have a time limit, mermaids can only stay out of the water for so long." Without an other word the catfish jumped into the water.

Amanuma watched it leave disappearing into the deep water. "You're not that much help." He muttered gabbing both oars. "It's going to take me till night to even get other to the ship." The oars moved easily through the clam water propelling the wooden boat towards the ship. The boy could have sworn that with every stroke towards the ship was another one back

The net was brought over the side of the boat and it released what was inside. All of the dead fish fell to the wooden floor the mermaid was buried under them. Her arm stuck out; one of the male's arms grabbed her roughly and pulled her out. She was exposed to everyone on the ship. Amanuma heard cries and of happiness from the men.

"Our money troubles are over for life!"

"A live mermaid, nothing is better!"

"Alive? Even dead we would be rich!" One greased up man with a beard grabbed her other arm and helped the other guy move her. Her scale covered tail was dragged on the floor as they pulled her elsewhere by her limbs.

The sun was down by the time he reached the vessel. The master of games climbed up the chained anchor with small problems. He fell over the wall of the craft onto his back with a pant or two. Getting to his feet he stepped into the nearest door. The auburn haired boy had no idea where they where keeping her, he just hoped that he wouldn't walk into one of their bedrooms.

With each step he took the floor under him creek with an eerie sound. The sailors didn't hear him so he kept walking. The first door he opened was the kitchen then the next one was where they were keeping the half human. The room was pretty dank nothing was in it and it wasn't kept clean; bugs crawled on the walls.

Gazing over the mythical creature he noted that she looked like Matoi but her hair flowed freely down her back. A thin membrane webbed her fingers together like a ducks feet. Her eyes where pressed shut afraid to look up at him incase he was a sailor. "Don't worry I'll help you." He wanted to just pick her up and carry her out but she was too big; she looked like a teenager her body was about 5 feet long.

"Hey, if you walk on your hands I'll lift your tail so nothing drags on the dirty ground." She slightly nodded and tried to get off the ground but found herself too weak. Amanuma sighed.

"Can you at least talk at all?" The fish nodded so he waited for words the didn't come. Lifting her human half into his arms was hard enough with out dragging her and lifting her over the wall into the water. Grunting her dragged her all the wait to the side of the boat.

Her tail was the heaviest part of her body so once he swing if over the rest of her body went with her. Then of course one of the sailors woke up he didn't wake up for the intruder on his ship no he woke up when his riches fell into the ocean.

"NOOO!" Amanuma jumped before his was grabbed from his shirt. "Damn you boy!" He felt one of his lives slip away. Then he plummeted into the water.

He had two more left; he awoke on an small one palm tree island. "How do you feel?" he looked over at the person who spoke; the mermaid has her head out of the water.

"Bad." He shrugged and stated. Her cheeks puffed out like a frogs throat. Ocean water was forcefully shot from her mouth hitting a coconut in the tree. She stopped spraying it with water as soon as it fell.

"Eat that, you will feel better."

"Thanks" When it fell it broke in half. She smiled when he put it to his face and ate.

"Hero air breather, do you have a name?"

"Amanuma. Do you have one or are you just all mermaid like that catfish?"

"I'm Hanyuu and you saved me….then I saved you…we're even…" She smiled holding in a laugh.

He put the rest of his snack down and glance up and down her body. "What's wrong?" She cocked her head to the side; her hair cascading and sticking to her wet skin.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Ok." She sat near him at the edge of the island part of her tail swayed in the sea.

"Are their more mermaids?"

"Yup, just a few."

"Where's the catfish, isn't it going to congratulate me for saving you?"

"Well the game isn't over yet, there're are more levels your at the place where you heal and save."

"I see, what do you eat?"

"Whatever we can find…like humans!" Shadows covered her face. Hanyuu made a groping motion leaning closer to him; he looked unfazed. "Aren't you afraid?" To her dismay he didn't even move away.

"No, I know that's not true, mermaids are gentle creatures."

"What crap you hear." Hanyuu sounded badly annoyed. "Us wonderful mermaids branch of from the Siren family." His eyes widened and he moved away she giggled. "That's right, we lead air breather like you to your deaths."

He shook violently then pushed her way. She fell on her back in the sand; messing up her long locks. She was shocked at his reactions and immediately felt guilty. "Wait! I mostly lied! I won't hurt you my friend!" He had shut down his powers soon as he was standing now she was alone. If their was a change he could die in it then he would never bring that game to life.

His purples eyes glimpsed at the clock. "It's past my curfew! And my parents will be home soon!" Placing his game in it's respectable place Amanuma changes into clean nightwear. "Night Hanyuu."

---

It was the day for the club tryouts. He shook slightly dressed in a pair of swim trunks waiting in line like all the others. The males, like him, were dressed in swim trucks and the girls were for the most par dressed in one pieces. As it turned out half of the swim team in his class couldn't swim. Nozumu was there, he talked to the teacher saying that he change his mind about join. However he would support the club in anyway he could.

"Good luck, Amanuma!" His black haired friend was standing waving both arms in the air. The chocolate haired boy waved back.

"Are you ready, Amanuma?" He nodded confident. "One, two, three go!" The human jumped into the room temperature water swimming for dear life. He made two laps around the pool like the instructors instructed.

"The fastest time yet!" The teacher shouted proudly. Everyone in the room clapped for him. His black haired friend helped him out of the water.

"Next, Matoi!" The blonde stood at the edge of the pool. She was one of the daring students that wore a bikini to her tryouts. Her well chiseled muscles in her stomach showing. A slight blush stood out against his creamy skin. "One, two, three go!" Violet eyes widened Matoi was incredibly fast. Her well defined muscles under her soft skin made her act like a missile. Every mouth in the room dropped though a nice blush spread over the faces of the males.

The new student beat Amanuma by two seconds. No one has ever beaten him at spots, not ever. Competition along with adrenaline filled his veins. How dare she be better then him. "That end the tryouts! The paper will be posted on the gym door while the stand to by the swim suits is inside."

The game master name was in the top five as well as Matoi's name. Slipping his hand into his pocket he grasped his money. Kazuhiko started a line for the boy while Narasaki was with the females.

"What is this?!" He held the navy blue speedo; the girls had the same dark blue color. The females' were a spaghetti strap one piece. His friend laughed.

"You have to try it on." Nozumu snicker pushing him into the boys locker room to change. Submitting to the will of his friend he did change but he didn't come out of the stall.

"It's…embarrassing…"

"I bet- I mean is it?" Nozumu reached in the stall and grabbed Amanuma's hand pulling him out. Their was no use hiding his blush and no use hiding in a laugh. "I should dare you to walk home in it."

He gasped. "You better not! Besides I walk home with you and I bet you don't want to seen be seen near me." He went back into the privacy of the changing stall to throw his clothes back on. 'I wouldn't even want Hanyuu to see me like this much less everyone else.'

On the way home Nozumu with his big mouth had to blab to all his friends. Game master was annoyed to high hell when they wouldn't stop laughing. "Have a great day." the boy said to his friends threw clenched teeth. He slammed the front door shut and trotted up into his room.

---

Using his power to bring his game to life again his bedroom disappeared and his stood on the one tree island again. "Hanyuu are you there! Hanyuu!"

"Amanuma!" The blonde jumped out of the water in happiness. "I was afraid I terrible upset you." She pouted her bottom lip stuck at further then the top. He opened his mouth to reply when someone else talked.

"Air Breather, how could you leave Hanyuu all alone without waiting for someone to watch her." Sitting perched on a rock was the rude cat fish. It's fur seemed to be a lighter blue then it was when they were first introduced.

"It's you…"

"Yes it me!" A low growl came from it's belly.

"Well go away." The cat fish pounced on the air breather tackling him to the ground. It bit into the soft flesh of Amanuma's arm. It they were not on this island the boy would have lost a life.

"Now, now stop fighting please." Hanyuu's sweet voice calmed them both; the catfish jumped off of him and into the water right next to her. "Anyway how are you?"

"Man, I have a lot to tell you." She smiled at him and the catfish looked away. "I made it on the swimming team! We're having our first competition in a few weeks!" The blonde clapped her hands together.

"How wonderful!" Her tail uncontrollable swished around in the water. "Well, then perhaps you would like to join us in a swim?"

"I would love to. But doesn't touching the water kill me?"

"Humph!" The catfish submerged under the water; once it closed its golden eyes it

seemed to disappear.

"Why does that catfish hate me so much?"

"It just wants my attention, beside it is afraid of air breathers. Now, come." She held her pale ghostly hand. He grasped her hand and jumped into the ocean. As soon as his skin hit the water he was once again wearing his swim team speedo.

"Ah!" He attempted to cover his body. She giggled swimming around him. When he gasped out of embarrassment the air in his puffed out cheek was released. His hands flew to his face covering his nose and mouth. A blue color raised in his face from lack of air.

"Just breathe, silly." She pulled his arms way from his face and he gasped for air under water. Fresh air filled his lungs; breathing through your nose and exhaling from your mouth gives you more air.

"Hey I can breathe under the water!"

"Well this is a game so you pretty much can do anything. Now, enough stalling are you ready?"

"You bet I am."

"First one to complete four laps around the island wins. On your mark get set go!" Amanuma kick his lower limps while his upper scrambled pushing the water behind him. One flap of Hanyuu's tail propelled her threw the water easily. Her arms parted the water in front of her.

For most of the race the mermaid was in front but in the last lap he won though not by much. "Good job." She clapped giggling happily. He climbed up on a large boulder to sit. She clung to the same rock. "So this girl, your rival,what is she like?" Hanyuu noticed the redness in her friend's face.

"Matoi? She's amazing."

"Oh, how?"

"She's amazing at swimming…"

"Is that all?" She preyed into his personal life digging for something to tease him about.

"She's pretty…"

"Is that so. You're in love, huh?"

"Wha- Who said?! Why do you think that?!" Amanuma was completely flabbergasted. Hanyuu grinned ear to ear.

"A little catfish told me."

"I'm really gonna kill that catfish when I next see it…" The mermaid giggled at the air

breather's unhappy face.

"At least your man enough to admit it."

"I really don't want to be having this conversation with you, Hanyuu."

"Well, why not?" Her cheeks puffed out in dismay.

"I'm not comfortable, end of dissuasion." Though he knew she wouldn't drop it not easily anyway.

"But-" Amanuma snapped his fingers and he disappeared from her sight. "He's not so fun." Half of her head sink in the water blowing bubbles of disappointment.

The human glimpsed over at the clock; ten minutes before bed time. He dressed for bed early and jumped face down on to his soft mattress. He was feeling rather nervous for tomorrow. Why, it was just an other day, another swimming tournament.

Then a picture of Matoi in her bikini popped into his mind's eye. One picture that really stood out was of Matoi bending over him with her chest near his face. She was asking, "are you alright?" repeatedly.

Amanuma giggled. Wide eyed his hands flew to his mouth. It was one thing to thing about a girl but a completely different one to giggle about it.

"Tsukihito you should be asleep!" Mother called from outside his bedroom door.

"I'm in bed mom!" He retorted. She opened the door to find him exactly were he should be. Light fill the room from the hallway.

"Well, good." She closed the door and his room was black again. Resting head onto the pillow allowed him to gaze at his black white ceiling. It was going to be a long night a real long night.

---

Warm beams of light hit his face as the sun peaked in from his curtains. Wiping the dirt from his eyes he stretched. Moving the curtains slightly he gazed out; it was never this bright out when he woke up. He clocked flashed the time as he registered it in his brain.

"The batteries died…I'm late!" He sloppily threw on his clothes and grabbed his things. Instead of waiting for toast he stuffed two plain pieces of bread in his mouth. He ran out the door being careful not to choke with a full mouth.

The halls were crowed with late students who could care less if they even showed up. Pushing he made his way to class with two minutes to spear. "Dude, where were you?!"

"Why didn't you wake me!" Amanuma shot back.

"We tried! The bell wasn't loud enough!" The bell sounded and Kazuhiko walked in. All the students turned to look at him with their full attention.

"I hope you had a wonderful weekend."

"It was boring."

"I need more sleep"

"It ended to quickly." The students voiced their thoughts while Matoi said.

"I can't wait for the tournament."

"Me neither." The twelve year old blurted out in agreement for his crush. She turned to him and smiled. Surprised he blushed at the attention.

"You two don't have to wait long. Just a few hours till the school day is over." The teacher passed out some paper to the class and started lecturing.

As far as Amanuma could tell Sakafuka wasn't paying attention to class but then again who was? Everyone's eyes glimpsed around when Kazuhiko wasn't looking. He stood waiting at the board.

School was officially over in one minute; everyone sat packed up and ready to leave. The teacher stared at the clock also wanting to leave. The black hand moved over a notch and the bell went off. For the first time Matoi was the first one out the door then the instructor. Amanuma was right after them heading for the boys locker room.

He was still embarrassed to wear the speedo but was more willing to now. At the beginning the boys would hear how the girls laughed at their uniform or how some of them look hot.

The auburn haired boy was the first one out of the male's changing room as the blonde was the first out of the female's.

This was the competition where one was the winner and not the whole team. It made him nervous for more then one reason. Being the game master he wanted to win badly but he also didn't want any one to pick on him if he did. With that thought he wonder if he could even stand a chance against the speeding missile.

He quickly looked over at her. She was on the edge of the pool waiting to jump in. He took his stand right next to her though he doubt she noticed. Nine people were to race first the brown haired boy at the end of the pool.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

All of them leaped into the pool, Matoi and Amanuma taking off before the others. When the blonde touched the other side she would use her powerful legs to propel herself while turning around. With a frown of discouragement he tried jumping off the wall be didn't get to far doing it. When ever they would hit the wall the female was in the lead.

Matoi had just push herself off the wall and was in the lead of the last lap same with the boy. It was obvious that one of them was going to win considering how slow the other seven people were.

The judge pointed the camera at the wall. Since they were evenly matched it was going to be hard for the human eye to see who touched the wall first. Two hands slammed down on the cement panting hard. As the third place student touched the wall the two winners were already out of the water.

"Time to go to the camera." Narasaki plugged it in to the computer which was connected to a projector and then projected on the wall. Amanuma's hand was a fraction of a second faster making him the victor. A victories grin fell on his face as he forgot about everyone there.

"I won!" His crush walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"I'm happy for you, good work." She smiled and walked away, out of the gym. He took a step towards the door and was bombarded by a crowd.

"Good job!"

"Way to go!"

"What a big trophy!"

He was praised by his teachers and the students. The golden trophy shoved into his hands. The marble bottom read; "Swim team." The whole trophy was smaller then a twelve inch ruler. Everyone seemed happy with him Amanuma hoped to get some praise from his parents most of all.

He placed the prize in his locker before toweling off and putting on clean clothes. "Are you ready to leave?" Aki asked. With a nod he rejoined his friends in the hallway. As they walked the master started at his reflection in the golden prize. "I think my parents will be happy."

Nozumu shifted to look over at him. "Of course, who's parents wouldn't be happy?" The black haired kid wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Your right, I was just in thought." The physic waved good bye to his friends and trotted inside. The cup was placed on the table where he noticed a post it note. After reading it he tossed it. His parents would be home incredible late; it was nothing new but it did aggravate him to no end.

Dinner for him was normally something easy to make like a tv dinner but today Amanuma didn't feel like it. He boiled water for soup turning on the tv and angling it so he watch it from the kitchen. Steam raised from the pot so he opened a packet of noodles and threw them in.

It took about eight minutes to cook since the burners were on low. The game master set up a tray right in front of the tv and placed his supper down. He added his spice packet and when he was up got a drink.

The auburn haired boy enjoyed his food flipping threw the channels. He didn't find a thing good on just reruns of old cartoons and movies. Amanuma didn't even feel like playing a game. He simply sighed and turned off the television.

Shifting to see the clock that hung on the wall it has only been an half hour since he had eaten. His eyes then turned to see the trophy on the table. "Guess I'll take a swim." The boy grabbed a towel as well as his speedo and headed out the door.

The sun was down so a cool breeze replace the hot one. By the time he reached the school an hour will have passed so it would be safe to go in the water without the fear of a cramp.

The back door of the school was unlocked so he slipped in and headed for the locker room. He stripped off his clothes and slipped into his speedo. With the towel around his neck, Amanuma strolled into the pool room.

Noises of someone in the water reached his ears when he opened the door. He placed his clean towel on the bleachers and walked over to the pool to see who was in it.

It was Matoi.

"Matoi? What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile sitting at the edge with his lower limbs in the water.

"The same thing you are I suppose." The girl stopped moving to look at him. She then smiled. "You look good." He looked down at his speedo and blushed.

"So I guess you don't mind if I join you?" Leaning back so her head was in the water; her legs started to float up till she was laying on the water. Even though her hair was in twin tails her blonde strands floated around her head. Her outfit was her own bikini that could emphases her blue eyes.

"Not at all, please." He pushed off the edge and fell into the shallow side which was about 5 feet deep. The deep end was eight feet. The cold water felt good the shallower side was slightly warmer then the deep.

Game Master backed stroked from end to end. The girl watched before joining him. Amanuma stopped in the middle of the pool, clenching his stomach. "What's wrong? His knees stopped kicking and his arms rubbed his belly. The brown haired boy's head went under.

His purple orbs widened as water entered his lungs. He flailed one arm trying to gain balance so he could stand. His eyes clenched shut so use to wearing goggles. His air was released in bubbles that rushed to the surface then popped.

'Oh no!' He thought to himself, his mind remembering the ordeal with Sensui 'I don't want to die again!'

Matoi saw at once what was happening when she's turned around, "Amanuma!" She rushed over to him to see that he was in the fetal position under the water. She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. "Cramp?" She pulled his unconscious body out of the water and laid him on his back.

She pinched his nose and tilted his chin up. Leaning down she placed her lips on top of his breathing out. His chest raised with air then she placed one hand on his chest and the other on top of her dominant hand. She pumped down four times then breathed air into him again.

Coughing up the bleached water he turned over on all fours emptying his lungs. She smiled and rubbed his back. Amanuma shifted to look at her. "Thank you." She blushed fixing her appearance; a few tears had made their way down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you are ok. This was probably caused by contraction or over-shortening of muscles. Or you have low calcium level in blood or low sodium and potassium levels in blood accompanied by excessive dehydration." He really didn't understand what Matoi said but was impressed by her knowledge.

He sat on his knees facing her. Blue eyes gazed into lavender eyes. "I have a confession…"

"What is it?" She asked placing a comforting hand on his.

"I like you, I really like you. I know we haven't know each other very long but I would-" He was cut off when she planted her lips on his in a kiss. He was too shocked to do anything; not even kiss back. When they pulled apart and he still didn't move she pushed him to the ground roughly. Climbing on top she kissed him again.

'Very nice!' Amanuma thought to himself.

She pulled away resting her face in his neck. Their bodies fit against each other perfectly. He snaked both arms around her waist trying to pull her closer.

Matoi look up and spoke, 'I like you too, I think we should get to know each other better', with that she laid her head on his chest and they just stayed like that, embracing in their swimsuits for what seemed like forever.

All the while the Gamemaster thought of the recent events in his new life and new love.

'She makes me feel alive, there really is more to life then games. Thank you Koenma', His thoughts going momentarily to the prince of the spirit world who gave him a second chance at life, 'I really do have it good.'

---

A/N: This was a request for someone who would like to stay anonymous. Review.


End file.
